This invention pertains to devices that simulate game conditions of competitive sports for honing of player skills. Specifically, this device pertains to obstacles created by opposing players during a basketball game. Past inventions have demonstrated a variety of training devices for amateur and professional athletes that simulate an opposing player. The football blocking sled is a commonly recognized device of this type. These types of devices are typically: (a) non-interactive, stationary units that do not simulate movement of an opposing player; and (b) do not generate audio affects to simulate additional distractions encountered by players.
Piggotte U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,749 discloses a basketball practicing device with rotatable spokes driven by an electric motor drive system. It does not present a realistic human form, articulated arms or torso, proximity-actuated functions, or a sound-effects system.
Meyers U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,921 discloses a motorized simulated player with a pair of upwardly-projecting arms. The device has powered arm motion and simulated jumping action with remote control. However, it does not feature tipping-recovery system, sound effects or alternate bases. Moreover, the jumping action uses a rod that pushes against the floor which can potentially destabilize the device.
Curtis U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,862 discloses a basketball device, which features a telescoping system involving a moveable mechanism of springs and coils to adjust torso height and rotate arms. However, all positions must be manually set and cannot be actuated automatically.
Johnson U.S.20090149281 presents a figurine with four arms which can be deflated when not in use, but this device is stationary and does not present automated arm/torso movement.